


This is Just the Beginning....

by LexHudson



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 3.36 canon divergent, Angst, F/F, Season 3, alternate ending to season 3, but with laura becoming a vampire, kinda of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexHudson/pseuds/LexHudson
Summary: Set during and after the encounter with the Dean in the Pit, the trio found another way to stop the Dean, but the decisions they made came with dire consequences. Will this new twist strengthen Carmilla's and Laura's relationship or will it be the last straw?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Carmilla fanfic, so stay with me on this. This starts at the end of the last episode of season 3, but I changed it up a lot, because endgame is Laura turning into a vampire and Carmilla not turning human.

A culmination of the events of the past few months had led them to this moment. Before them was the final seal. They both knew what they needed to do, but it was easier said than done. Carmilla gripped Laura’s hand as the Dean raised her arms above her head and began the incantation to unleash hell on earth. They both edged closer, trying to keep out of sight, to get an edge on the Dean. Laura’s foot slipped, a single mistake, but a moment that cost them their stealth. The air had grown still, thick with tension.

“Hiding is futile”, the Dean started, “you cannot stop what has already begun.” Carmilla and Laura step out of the darkness, coming face to face with the Dean. “Ah my darling child.” The Dean went to caress Carmilla’s face, but the girl flinched away from the touch. “I am so glad that you could join me for this, seeing as though it was your fault why this had to happen.” Carmilla bared her teeth and softly started growling towards the woman.

“Funny, because it seems to me that only reason why we are here, is because you are a selfish bitch.” Cautiously, Carmilla placed her body in front of Laura, knowing that she would be able to withstand anything the Dean threw at her. 

“And how do you propose to stop me?” The Dean asked, a sickly smile plastered her face. Gone were the days of Perry’s sweet smile, as it has been marred by the demon plaguing her body. “You do not have all four talismans. You have failed, though I shouldn’t be surprised. You never could follow through on anything.”

“Well, I was hoping to change my ways and finally finish something. Like killing you.”

“You have always been such a foolish young girl. You think stopping me will save her?”

“Actually yes I do.” As soon as the words left Carmilla’s mouth, her face grew with a smirk. She would finally be able to defeat the one terrible thing in her life that has pestered her for more than 200 years. 

“Then you have learned nothing from my lessons.” The Dean grunted and edged closer to the vampire. Carmilla began pushing Laura further behind her, but Laura had another idea. She started silently circling around the Dean, praying that the woman would have her sights set on Carmilla. She wasn’t wrong.

“And what lessons would that be, Mother?” She spat the word at her. “Locking me in a coffin? For what, my ‘own good’?” The Dean was beginning to get under Carmilla’s skin, igniting the anger inside her. This was not going to plan; she would have to act quickly before everything began to crumble around them.

“I taught you not to trust anyone but me! You should know that by now nobody can love you like I will! Do you think she”, the Dean pointed at Laura, “could really love you? You are nothing to her but a pawn, something she can use to get whatever she wants!” 

“How is that so different from you?” Carmilla growled, not allowing the words to sink in. She wouldn’t allow the Dean to stick her claws back in her, not again.

“What I did, what I do is out of love.” 

“You’re sick, you know that? You get off on manipulating people, using them only for your own gain, not caring about the damage you are causing. You not only play the victim, but also the judge, jury and the executioner. I don’t know what the fuck happened to you to be like this, but frankly I don’t care anymore. You will not be able to use me ever again. I don’t care that you are some god, you fucked so many lives and you are going to pay for what you have done.” 

With every word Carmilla said, the Dean’s eyes grew angrier until they were just slits glaring at the girl in front of her, baring her teeth. Carmilla was unable to get another word out of her mouth before fingers wrapped around her throat, choking her as she was lifted up, staring down at the Dean. She quickly composed herself and looked over to Laura, who was seemingly unloading her backpack.

“Laura, dear,” came the fake Perry voice, which Laura now knew to ignore. Perry was gone, held hostage by this monster. She didn’t even flinch when the Dean addressed her, continuing to empty the contents of her backpack. “So nice of you to bring me my toys.” Laura’s hand stopped midway through the pack, her eyes shooting up to lock with the Dean. “Follow your heart.” The Dean whispered as she smirked, answering the question that was plastered on Laura’s face, as the girl went pale quickly. Carmilla glanced over to where Laura was and saw the Blade of Hastur laying on the ground.

“Laura what did you do?” Carmilla asked, feeling betrayed by her lover. “What haven’t you told me?!” She tried to scream but was unsuccessful as the Dean still had her hand around her throat.

“I’m so sorry, Carm.” Laura whispered, her voice small, full with guilt. “I had to find a way to save you.” Carmilla’s eyes went wide with the realization of what her girlfriend had done, what she was planning to do. Looking back at her mother, Carmilla made a decision. She swung hard and fast, connecting her fist with the Dean’s face, effectively knocking her over and releasing her grip. As quick as she could, Carmilla grabbed the Dean and forced her against the wall, holding her in place.

“Laura,” she growled, “What deal did you make?” Her eyes never left the Dean, her hand outstretched, ready to release another punch to the woman. 

Before Laura could answer a flash of light blinded the three women, Carmilla releasing the Dean and Laura losing grip of the Blade. The three women stumbled about, trying to get their bearings. Carmilla was desperately trying to reach Laura, but was ineffective as the Dean grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Carmilla thrashed about, feeling when her limbs connected the Dean, continuously hitting her until she was dropped to the ground. 

When their eyesight finally returned, LaFontaine stood in between the three women, their eyes wild and directly trained on the Dean. They made their way over to the Dean, grasped a handful of her hand and pulled her eye level to the scientist. LaFontaine pulled an instrument out of their bag and stabbed it in the back of the Dean’s neck, causing the woman to suddenly drop to the ground. 

“What are you doing to her?!” Laura screamed. “You’re going to kill Perry!”

LaFontaine’s head shot to where Laura and Carmilla were cowered, the vampire was quickly losing blood. “Nanobots.” Their eyes trained back to the Dean, who was on the ground convulsing after LaFontaine shot her up. They knelt down until they are eye level with the Dean. “I don’t care what kind of Big Paleolithic Deal you were. If you’re in a brain you’re running on neurons and I am really good at neurons. Science killed God once already. Let’s see about a sequel!” LaFontaine turned a dial on her instrument, causing the Dean to scream out in pain and start seizing on the ground. “Is everyone ok back there? Nobody’s dead, right?” They screamed over the Dean, breaking eye contact with her to glance back at the girls behind them, which was the wrong move to make. 

The Dean took the small window and shoulder-checked LaFontaine, who dropped their instrument and fumbled backwards. The Dean walked over to LaFontaine’s instrument and then stomped on it, effectively killing the small nanobots inside her head. Using her quick speed, the Dean snatched Laura away from Carmilla, her fingers in a vice grip around the young girl’s throat just as she had Carmilla. Said vampire shot forward to stop the Dean but was thrown back by the energy that shot out of the Dean’s free hand, keeping her away from them.

“Where were we? Oh yes, the deal your thoughtful Laura made with my sister.” The Dean sneered as Laura struggled to breath inside her grip. “An innocence heart for the lives of the world.” Carmilla’s eyes went wide with the revelation. “Her heart is the fourth talisman. And seeing that she brought the other three to me, why shouldn’t I just take what’s mine?” She smiled at Laura and then turned to Carmilla. Her eyes locked with the vampire as her hand violently thrusted into Laura’s chest, blood pouring out. Laura screamed in agony, the sound finding its way into the very depths of Carmilla’s being, ripping her apart. With every scream, Carmilla broke, until the screams lessened. 

“Sorry,” Laura feebly choked out, barely lifting her head, “but my heart belongs to someone else.” As the Dean turned back towards her victim, she was met with the Blade of Hastur embedding itself in her abdomen. Time seemed to stand still, while everyone registers what just transpired, before both the Dean and Laura fell, untangling themselves from one another.


	2. Decisions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What fate will Carmilla choose?

Laura was dying, Carmilla was so sure of this. As her body hit the floor, blood started gushing out of the wound that the Dean had caused. Even though the Dean didn’t succeed in ripping out Laura’s heart, the damage was done, the veins once connected were now severed, spilling blood. The Dean was dead taking Perry with her. LaFontaine’s anguished cry could be heard from the other side of the pit as they crawled toward their friend’s body.

“No, no, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen,” LaFontaine mumbled gently through their tears, shaking Perry’s lifeless body. “Perry, come on, you have to wake up, don’t leave me.” Their cries get more desperate as they violently shake their friend. Finally, their shoulders slump as they crumble closer to Perry. “This is your fault,” she mumbles. 

Carmilla still focused on stopping the bleeding of her girlfriend’s wound, didn’t notice the glare that LaFontaine was giving her. “Please help me save her, help me save Laura.” She begged, not even caring that LaFontaine was stalking toward her, their face twisted and contorted in anger. 

“This is all your fault.” They repeated, loud enough so that Carmilla heard her.

“What? What are you talking about?” Carmilla asked, instinctively pulling Laura closer to her, the girl’s breath becoming even more labored. 

“It’s your fault why Perry is dead!”

“LaFontaine…” Laura whimpered, trying to stop her friend with what little energy she had left. Carmilla shushed her, pushing her hair away from her face, trying to memorize it, praying that there was something she could do to save her.

“You did this.” LaFontaine sneered, grabbing Carmilla by her collar and ripping her from Laura. Laura grunted at the motion, gasping for air, the life ebbing from her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Carmilla screamed, trying to get back to Laura, but LaFontaine was blocking her from her girlfriend. As Carmilla tried one last time to get around the scientist, she was forced back against the wall. Carmilla, patience running thin, fought back “You need to move. Laura needs help.”

“And what about Perry?!” They spat back. “You didn’t save her. You let her die!” They shoved Carmilla again.

“LaFontaine, Laura is still alive! She needs us!” 

“Yeah, well Perry isn’t! You let her die! You didn’t even try to save her, I lost her, don’t you care?” LaFontaine broke, their tears streamed down their face as they crumpled to the floor, helpless to whatever happened next. “She’s really gone…” They whispered as Carmilla moved past them and made her way back to Laura. 

“There must…be something we can do…” Laura whimpered as Carmilla held her broken body in her arms, her tears streaking her eyeliner down her face. 

“Laura, please save your energy,” Carmilla urged, hoping that she could somehow keep Laura alive, although the puddle of blood was growing substantially. Carmilla was losing hope, there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t save Elle, she couldn’t save Perry and now she couldn’t even save the woman she loved so dearly. Despite her whole existence, all Carmilla wanted at this moment was for Laura to live, no matter what the consequences. She would open hell on earth right now, if it meant that Laura would stay with her. Oh how selfish she felt, she would sacrifice her life for the life of her beloved, for she was too innocent for her life to be cut so short. Anger filled the vampire, as she knew that this deal Laura made, was unfair and unbalanced, something that was very against the deals that gods usually make. “God dammit,” she grumbled, “god dammit! You do not get to take her! She is innocent! Fuck!”

“It’s no use…” LaFontaine started, “nobody can hear you.”

“You listen to me, you son of a bitch god, you will make a deal with me, do you fucking understand that?! You will bring her back right now, I know you want me more, so just come fucking get me!” Carmilla’s voice raised throughout the pit, echoing her anguish and her pain. “You love making deals so much, love playing with mortal humans, well I have a deal you can’t possibly pass up!” Carmilla was desperate to get the gods attention for her shirt was soaking through with Laura’s blood and the poor girl looked white as a sheet. 

Black smoke appeared seemingly out of nowhere, materializing Mattie into the room. 

“Well, well, well, and I didn’t think Mother could be killed so easily. Her sister will be oh so pleased to see her back in hell, once again. Though I, on the other hand, am not looking forward to seeing her retched face ever again.”

“Mattie!” Carmilla nearly jumped for joy, realizing that was possibly some hope for her beloved now that her sister was here. “You have to help me! You have to save Laura, she’s bleeding out way to fast, she won’t last much longer.”

“Laura, Laura, Laura,” LaFontaine mimicked as they held Perry’s body. “Is that all you really care about? What about Perry? Did you just forget about her and how she is, I don’t know, dead?”

“Wow, I sense a bit of hostility in the pit.” Mattie chimed in with a devilish smirk. “I seem to have popped up at the most opportune moment.”

“Mattie, please there must be something you can do.” Carmilla begged.

“Oh honey, I can’t do anything, but I do come bearing a message.”

“Anything.”

“The goddess is feeling quite, oh what is the word I’m looking for, generous for what you have done to our ‘Mother’. She is willing to grant this: a life returned.” 

“Done.”

“Oh now sister, you know these things come for a price.” Mattie’s eyes finally left her sisters and trained on both of the bodies in front of her, taking in their state of being. “She is willing to grant a life returned,” she repeated, “but only that. Only one. You must choose. You can save Laura or you can bring back Perry. Her soul is lingering about, when Mother possessed her and ultimately died, she took Perry’s soul with her, but obviously Susie Homemaker isn’t ready to leave. So you must choose.”

“I choose L…” Carmilla started but was cut off by LaFontaine. 

“Oh no, you don’t just get to willy-nilly choose Laura. Perry didn’t deserve any of this and she is dead!”

“Laura can still be saved!” Carmilla argued as she watched LaFontaine rush to her and get right in her face.

“No, that is not fair, Perry could have been saved, if you two weren’t so reckless.”

“Carm…” Laura whispered, barely able to lift her head up. Carmilla snapped her head towards Laura, gently stroking her hair, while placing small kisses around her pale face. 

“What is it?” She asked gently wiping the hairs that stuck to Laura’s face.

“Perry…choose Perry.” Carmilla’s heart sank. 

“Please Carmilla, Perry didn’t deserve this.” LaFontaine snuck in.

“And Laura does?! Do you think she deserves to die?!”

“No, but Laura knew what she was doing when she came in this pit, she knew the risks, you knew the risks!” At that, Carmilla saw red. She gently laid Laura down on the pit floor and went toe to toe with LaFontaine. The two of them effectively screamed at one another, trying so desperately to get their point across and try to convince the other. Carmilla finally reached her tipping point. LaFontaine was shouting to save Perry, Laura with her dying breath wanted her to save Perry, but in Carmilla’s heart, she knew that she would never forgive herself if Laura died. She couldn’t lose another person that she loved, she wouldn’t want to live anymore. The voices got louder, clouding her head and her thoughts. As her brain came up with many different reasons why Laura should be saved, LaFontaine’s and even Laura’s voice screamed at her to save Perry. How could she possibly make this choice? How could she decide who lives and dies? Who allowed her to play with people's lives like this? Because she is death? But she was human at some point, right? Why did she have to be the one who played god? She felt as though she was losing her mind, that her will was crushing, until finally, Mattie once again materialized. 

“Have you come to decision, dear sister?” LaFontaine’s screaming was drowned out by Laura’s labored breaths, as they were coming faster and faster, till she was near gasping. Carmilla’s eyes shifted from Laura to the body of Perry across the pit, moving back and forth. “Who will you save?”

The answer left Carmilla’s lips before she could even process it.

“Perry.”

///////

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Carmilla thought. Saving Perry seemed to be the only option as the two other people in the pit basically made the decision for her. Laura, dying on the floor, was using her dying breath to save another person. Carmilla knew that she fucked up, that she made a mistake. She watched as the life came back to Perry, while LaFontaine cried their eyes out. Their reunion was short and sweet, but it made Carmilla’s heart ache. She looked down at Laura and knew their time was coming to an end. 

“I couldn’t save you.” Carmilla whispered, defeated. 

“I saved you.” Laura whispered.

“You did, in more ways than one. I’m so sorry, Laura.” Carmilla started crying again, though when did she even stop crying? She held onto Laura as the life was slowly ebbing from her.

Laura stared up at Carmilla’s face, trying to memorize every detail, praying to whatever higher power existed that she will be able to see Carmilla again in another life. Despite every decision that lead her to this point, Laura accepted that she was about to die. She succeeded in saving the world, even though the price she had to pay was her own life. She didn’t want to let Carmilla down, she didn’t want to leave her, but she knew it was inevitable. She helplessly tried to pull her fingers through the raven locks, but her strength failed her. Carmilla could sense this, but in the end, she couldn’t give up on the human. She only had one thing left she could try. One thing that she was pretty sure wouldn’t work, but they were all out of options at the moment, and she was desperate. Growing up, she was never quite sure how her Mother did it, whether it was an incantation or something else entirely, but she was sure that to create a vampire, one must have vampire blood in their system at the time of death. Not thinking twice about what she was about to do, Carmilla pulled her wrist to her mouth and busted through the skin, feeling the warmth of her blood flood her mouth. She pulled her wrist from her mouth, letting it hover around Laura’s mouth, hesitating. 

“This maybe the most selfish thing I ever do in my pathetic life,” she started while Laura started at her, eyes shifting between Carmilla’s and her wrist, “please don’t hate me.” 

She moved her wrist over Laura’s mouth, trying to get as much blood into her body as possible before she died. Laura tried to stop it, tried to spit out the blood, but she was weak, too weak, and the warm liquid drip into her mouth, flowing down her throat. Carmilla was unsure about how much blood was needed in one’s system that could possibly trigger a turning, if that was even possible, so she left her wrist connected to Laura’s mouth for as long as possible until the rise and fall of Laura’s chest ceased. The girl went limp in Carmilla’s arms, no breath, no heartbeat, no nothing. 

The pain in Carmilla’s chest finally broke free as she screamed, filling the pit with her agony, her sorrow and her pain. She came undone, tears fell effortlessly down her face, as sobs racked through her body. Holding the body of her beloved, Carmilla berated herself, she was a vampire, inhuman and immortal and yet she couldn’t save the one thing that gave her miserable life some semblance of meaning. She lived for hundreds of years, withstood many things that should have killed her but at this moment, she wanted to die. The thought of living for an eternity without Laura was too horrible to bear. After everything they went through, Carmilla couldn’t save Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear any feedback either on here or on tumblr, so come talk to me!!
> 
> lexyhuds7106.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr if you want to talk! I love hearing comments, suggestions, etc.
> 
> lexyhuds7106.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm hoping to update at least once a week, I'm not planning on this being a long story but who knows.


End file.
